


Walls of Fire

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: A poem about four young people with expectations set on them that they don't want to be restrained by.





	Walls of Fire

Walls of fire  
Hold me in  
Walls of fire  
Keep him out  
Walls of fire  
Are my home  
Walls of fire  
Never fall

Walls of ice  
Beautiful and cold  
Walls of ice  
But never gold  
Walls of ice  
Are far from fire  
Walls of ice  
Always alone

Walls of stone  
Are all they see  
Walls of stone  
Not really me  
Walls of stone  
Are still my home  
Walls of stone  
I'm more, I'm me

Walls of gold  
You can't see me  
Walls of gold  
Because I love  
Walls of gold  
Because I trust  
Walls of gold  
I am not weak


End file.
